That's a Shinobi's obligation
by tenisu21
Summary: The first time Naruto kills someone...he learns about the dark side of shinobi's world


** That's a shinobi's obligation**

**Note: I was just wondering what will Naruto do when he killed someone for the first time, Naruto and friends are fifteen now in this story and they are a chuunin, that's why they're trusted to take back scrolls. Naruto's thoughts are written in italic. And Sasuke is rather OOC here, but I think he's gonna be like this when he knows that he's only used by Orochimaru…and he is more adult in this story, so… **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masahi Kishimoto's, but I made that 'Sakato Kisaragi' name myself, sorry if it's a name weird **

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. _No, this isn't true. It's not. I'm just dreaming._ But however he tried to deny it, it WAS true. He killed someone. The corpse in front of him was the evidence. Sakato Kisaragi. Another chuunin that stole Konoha's secret jutsus scroll and tried to escape from Konoha. His friend before that incident happened. His opponent a few minutes ago. Now he's dead. There's a huge round wound on his body. But Naruto was sure that there was an even huger damage inside his body (1). The fifteen years boy looked at his hand covered with blood, tears coming out from his eyes, his body shaking with fear. _I'm a killer_.

"Great, Naruto! You've done it, you beat him!" Uchiha Sasuke approached Naruto. Sakura was running beside him, punching her fists to the air and shouting "yatta !"

"You've become stronger haven't you? You're really my rival! I thought we'll die since he's so strong and me and Sakura was already out of cakra," Sasuke smiled, excited to see Naruto's development. He was different now, since he realized that Orochimaru was only using him, he decided to become stronger with his own strength with a new goal, not to beat Itachi, but to surpass Naruto.

"Naruto! Thanks God we're saved!" Sakura shouted happily.

"What…are…you…talking…about?" Naruto said in a flat voice, he put his head down so nobody could see his tears. _Is killing a good thing?_

"What? Hoi, Naruto! Are you okay?"

"You're asking me I'm okay or not? Are you mad? I…I'VE KILLED HIM! I'VE KILLED SOMEBODY AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S GREAT?" Naruto couldn't hide his tears again. His tears was running down heavily from his cheeks. "I…I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!"and Naruto ran away from there. He didn't care that he's in a mission, he supposed to bring back the scroll to Konoha, but right now that didn't mean anything to him. He just wanted to go home and find out that this is only a dream.

The water was blue and flowing gently. Sakura petals was falling down from the trees, falling gently to the water and got drowned. It was a perfect scene. But Uzumaki Naruto didn't feel happy at all. He only stared at his hands, he has already washed it, but he knew it was still covered with blood and he couldn't vanish the blood whatever he does. He isn't scared of blood like Tsunade no baachan, and he has touched blood a lot of times, but this was **different**. It was the blood of the person that he has killed.

"So you're here, I've found you anywhere, you ran away from your mission," Tsunade appeared suddenly with TonTon in her hands.

"Baachan…" Naruto turned his face to face Tsunade, "sumimasen… I didn't mean to run away," he put his head down so Tsunade couldn't see that his eyes is still red.

"Naruto…lift your head while talking to me!"

"Ah…yeah, " Naruto lifted his head and pretended to smile. _I've done this a lot of times, I've always pretended not to cry when people look at me with disgust because of Kyuubin, so it's going to be okay now. _He took a long breath and asked what did Tsunade come for, it was a miracle that he could keep his voice normal.

"I've heard about you from Sasuke and Sakura, so you killed Sakato, huh?"

"Yes." _Daijobu, Naruto, control your self._

"And now you regret it?"

"Yeah." _Hand it a bit more…don't cry, Naruto._

"Cih, you're still baka as usual, aren't you? What's wrong with killing people?"

"What? Everyone's life is precious! That's what Grandpa said to me, and I denied that fact when I killed him! Don't you regard people's life? Then I won't admit you as a Hokage! A real Hokage cares about people's life, or is that because he tried to escape from Konoha you don't regard him anymore? And…and…he was my friend! He was Konoha's chuunin too! He has done a lot of missions for Konoha, but I…I killed him back there! I'm a mere killer!" Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, he burst into tears. _Shit…why can't I control my tears this time? _

"Naruto…, you know…maybe you killed him, but it was because you wanted to protect something precious right? I believe that you wanted to protect Konoha, and you also wanted to protect Sasuke and Sakura since they couldn't fight again…I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes…but…"

"I believe that killing is a shinobi's obligation…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto shouted furiously to Tsunade.

"I've been a shinobi longer than you, so I know it. You know, every villagers of Konoha has to make two choices, if they want to be a ninja or normal villagers. People like us has chosen to be a ninja, everyone has different reasons. But, if you've chosen to be a ninja, you have to carry a risk."

"A risk?"

"Yes, a big risk, it is death. You could say that a shinobi is completely trapped in a path, the path where there is death. All ninjas have to kill to protect something precious, lose someone or something precious, and some even lose their own life. Maybe you still don't know much about it, because you've only been a ninja for about three and a half years, but the longer you get in into this world, the more you suffer and see death. You said that you want to be Hokage, didn't you? Then you have to manage to pass all of your suffers to become strong and to understand this world. But that doesn't mean you can't cry, cause you will manage to pass it if you release your sadness. That's the world of ninjas and the path that has been decided for ninjas. Me too…I lost Nawaki and Dan, but I managed to pass it and now I'm being a Hokage for them," Tsunade ended her story.

"So now I'm asking you, are you going to throw that head protector and stop being a ninja because you're scared? Answer me, Naruto!"

"I…I have decided, I'm not going to throw this head protector because I've tried hard to get this from Iruka-sensei! I'm going to follow the ninja's path and become a Hokage! And I'll also do the other shinobi's obligation!"

"The other shinobi's obligation?"

"Yeah, I've decided that the other shinobi's obligation is protecting everything precious to them, so I'll protect Konoha and my friends! Maybe a shinobi has to lose something precious to them, but I will do my best to protect them so I won't lose them! That's my way as a ninja!" Naruto grinned widely.

Tsunade gasped. Then she smiled. "He's definitely the future Hokage."

And that day Naruto knew the other side of shinobi's world, the dark side of shinobi's world.

**How was that? I'm in a mood writing stuffs like this than humor stories. Please review, ne? **


End file.
